Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-213.127.67.126-20190419101906
Hey guys, So I missed a big discussion 7 days ago about whether I am a bot and how big the amount of rubies is that I assumed to have spent ending nr. 1 in last two marathons. First I have to say: I play this game because I like it. In the beginning I bought the promopacks just because I could and to advance faster. So I paid for this game, and I feel good about it. Since it was made for commercial use, and we cannot all be free players. Some ppl don't have money, so it's also good to have a free player option. I don't really see the problem in any of that. If you don't invest money in this game, you still have to invest time. It's all give and take in this life, very normal. Then I like to figure things out and to test things. Once I figured things out I decided to write a manual because there wasn't one yet. So then it appeared a lot of smart people were figuring things out and added that to the manual. It's more of a team's work and I cannot take any credit for it alone. I agree that playing without spending money is a bigger challenge. So I started 2 accounts for which I didn't pay a cent to see how much and fast we could advance. In three/four weeks you can get the first 3 mythics, yet you have to invest a great deal of time in it. Then if you save your rubies you can buy your slots. The first 150 rubies are freely given in this game. So you can buy the 5th slot in the first week. The 6th and 7th slot you can buy within your first month. I know some F2P players that have been playing a lot and have been able to buy the 10th slot, just by saving their rubies. Today if you can win River 16 you can win the normal tournament every day. Save 700 rubies a week, with the renew of Duels another 100 every 10 days. Even if you play a bit less intense, you could save 400/500 rubies a week. Even if you can only win Sands, you can still save 200/300 rubies a week. In a month time you can have your 8th slot easily. In another month the 9th one. That could all be in the first 3 months of playing. Then you win an Event and get your 10th. The problem is that ppl are not patient and spend rubies otherwise. It's understandable since we need a lot of resource for levelling up cards and stones. 'Yet being patient is the key. ' Save resources as much as you can. I know there are at least 3 F2P players that made top 20 in last marathon, probably more. Yet most F2P players would not go to top 20 since being in top 500 is enough. If you save up your resources you can do it. Just take advantage of all knowlegde about the game we have now. Speaking about myself: I bought rubies for the XXX-Mas event and for the Valentine's event (just for the extra spins from the MA, since I really wanted that full set). Yet for the Lucky Spring I didn't buy rubies. I managed to end the event with only 600 rubies less than I started with (including all bonusses and daily wins), and that was also including spending about 20-70 rubies a day for staying in level 6 in the last week. Really no problem if you win the daily tournament all days, getting 100 rubies a day. Today I already have more rubies than at the start of last event. I intend to never buy rubies anymore. I ended nr. 1 in the Marathon firstly because I could and wanted to. Secondly because my hand was forced, if you want all cards today you really need to go to the limit of this game. Then the last week was just for fun. Thirdly by ending nr.1 at least I did add some credibility to the manual, didn't I? There has been an argue that you need to spend a lot to get there. Yet, depending on when you started and how many mythics you have, I think a decklevel of 4500 is enough to get all you want as a F2P player. If you got a decklevel of 5000 or even 6000 it's easy. To get there you either need a couple of patient months, or you need to pay some rubies. That's up to what you want. Spend time or spend money. About the argument that I am a bot, or that I am paid by Smutstone or whatever. I only have to say: I like to play this game. And I am sorry if you feel pushed away or feel you have any less chance simply because people like me are around. It's not neccesairy, you can read the manual and get all you want. Relax, this game is supposed to be fun. Since we have the discord chat: https://discord.gg/5F6U7rs made by Frantic3000, I don't read the messages in Wiki too often. You'll find a lot of the relaxed/mature society playing Smutstone right there. And some very awesome facts and improvements to the game. Really worth checking out.